Mother's Day
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: Goes along with my story Never Alone. Kaneki has a special surprise for Touka. One shot


Kaiya giggled softly as she made her way down the stairs to meet her father at the dinning room table. She knew today was special and was excited for the day to begin.

Kaneki carefully set the vase of various colored roses on the table.

"Daddy!" She cried ,hurrying to the white haired ghoul and wrapped her arms around her father. Kaneki smiled,lifting the child into his arms.

"There's my girl. Did you sleep well?" Kaiya nodded, resting her head on his shoulder,her gaze resting on the flowers.

"You got mommy lots of pretty flowers. She will be very happy. You're very nice to my mommy and me."

" i do the best I can. You're both very special to me. "

"Because you like to keep monsters away,right,Daddy?"

" it's more like I keep them away because you're special to me. " Kaiya tightened her grip slightly.

"You're special to me too,Daddy. You're the best Daddy ever. Mommy is the best mommy ever and...can I please be the best Kaiya?" Kaneki chuckled.

"You already are. You make us very happy and we love you very much."

" i love you too. Would it be okay to make mommy a pretty picture,did you get her a present? "

"She'll love your picture and yes, I did." Kaiya raised her head to look at Kaneki.

"Did you get the happy one?" She asked hopefully.

"The very happy one." Kaiya's grin widened.

" Yay! " Kaneki lowered her onto the chair beside him and offered her construction paper, paint,glue and a small paper punch with a butterfly printed at the top. Noticing the curiosity in her eyes, Kaneki took a piece of pink paper, placing in the slot and pressing down. Kaiya gasped when he removed it, finding the butterfly shaped hold on the page.

"Where did it go,Daddy?" She examined the device carefully. Kaneki turned it over revealing the clear door and the shape inside it.

"I like it, can we make lots of them ,mommy would be so happy." She said reaching for the supplies.

"Not too many,they'll be everywhere and we'll be finding them for months."

" Daddy, you give mommy lots of happy things. Did she ever give you something very special too? "

"Yes. She gave me an amazing gift The best present in the whole world."

"Was it a new toy, can I see it, what does it do?"

" No,it's no a toy,it's something much more precious. Your mommy gave you to me. " he explained.

"Is that why we do this for mommy?"

" that's right. It's nice to let her know how much we appreciate everything she does for us and to make her feel loved. She does a lot for us and it's important to take the time to thank her. " he watched Kaiya glue the butterflies onto the paper which she had painted blue.

"I'm going to make us too, Mommy likes it when you give her hugs. I'll make her pink and you can be yellow." Kaiya declared.

"Why am I yellow?" Kaneki asked curiously.

"Silly Daddy, yellow is a happy color and you make me and mommy happy,so you are yellow." The white haired ghoul was touched by his daughter's reasoning.

" what are you two up to? " Touka yawned,stepping into the room. Kaneki moved to block her view of the gifts laid out on the table.

"Nothing. We were just up a little early and thought we'd let you sleep." Touka crossed her arms.

"Really, you know I can tell when you're lying to me." She pressed,standing in front of her husband.

"You can't see mommy, you should take a nap,we will come get you."

" get me for what? " kaneki smiled, pulling her close to him. Touka rested her head on his chest.

"You know I love you,right, and that your the most beautiful -"

"You don't let me forget that. That doesn't change the fact that you two are hiding something from me."

" I'm all done,Daddy,Mommy you can see now. " the little ghoul held up her art proudly.

"It's just for you, Mommy. It has butterflies and flowers and Daddy is hugging you." She pointed to the pink and yellow stick figures.

" it's beautiful. Why is daddy yellow?" The child giggled.

"Yellow is happy, he makes us happy because he plays with us and keeps us safe from monsters." She explained .

"I see, thank you,Kaiya. I think I'm going to out it up in our living room so Aunt Yoriko can see it when she visits."

"And Uncle Hide?"

" of course. " Kaneki added,"he loves your art projects. " she lifted her arms to her ,mother, Touka held her close.

"Daddy,it's your turn."

" Yeah, I guess it is. " he sighed. "Touka, I know I put you through a lot and I've done things that I'm not proud of, but no matter what, you've stood beside me,you gave me a reason to keep going when things were hard,you gave me a family. I just want you to know how much that means to me. How much you mean to me, to both of us." He took a step to the side to allow his wife to view the flowers on the table as well as the black velvet box just visible behind the vase.

Touka 's heart melted as her daughter threw her arms around her neck.

"Each color has a special meaning. You know the red is love, the pink are to show you how grateful I am for you being here with us and all the things you gave us. Let's be honest, my life would completely fall apart without you.." Touka kissed him.

"Thank you, I love you both so much." She said leaning into him.

"Are you surprised mommy?"

" very surprised. " Touka admitted.

"There's one more thing." Kaneki handed the box to her,taking their daughter. Touka opened it and tears of joy began to form. The red heart pendant held the words 'Love always " in small diamonds, it glistened as she lifted it from the box placing it around her neck.

"It's beautiful." She said.

"See mommy, just like when you and daddy gave your love to me, Daddy and I are giving ours to you so you will always have us even if you don't see us right away. You will never have to be afraid of monsters or anything because we'll keep you safe."

Touka couldn't speak, she never dreamed that this love could be possible and now that she had her husband and daughter,she knew there was no power quite like it,the gift of her family was all she'd ever need.


End file.
